Loss
by chichigal
Summary: Radditz comes to Earth for his brother just like the series, but what if....
1. The Beginning

Loss  
  
By Chichigal  
  
I am fully aware that I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters, etc…(Sigh. Too bad)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gohan giggled happily with amusement at the hopping toad near the cliff edge. He quickly pounced in an attempt to catch the toad, and tripped over a pebble, down the high cliff. Horror filled him, as he began to descend to the rocky ground below.  
  
He screamed and closed his eyes tightly, and waited for the oncoming pain from the fall. But was surprised to find the sense of descending had stopped, and the feeling of something holding him up.  
  
His father must have saved him from his impending doom. He smiled at first, then opened his eyes, expecting to see his grinning father holding him, but there was no one there. In fact he was levitating off the ground, about a 100-ft in the air, with nothing supporting him.  
  
He blinked in confusion, then a sense of panic went through him, and he felt the power that was holding him up disappear, and he quickly grabbed securely to a part of the cliff with his tail, before he would drop. His heart began to beat quickly, when he looked down at the ground. Then he saw a familiar looking cloud in the distance, and with sigh of relief, he wailed and cried for his father, and continued to clutch at the Cliffside for dear life.  
  
The yellow cloud that supported his tall father came to a halt near Gohan, and he grabbed the boy gently, and settled him onto the yellow fluffy cloud with a smile.  
  
Gohan's tears subsided at his father's warm smile, and he weakly smiled back at his father in appreciation, and hugged his fathers leg as the cloud began to move quickly out to sea.  
  
Goku looked at his son with a grin, as they approached Kame house. It had been so long since he'd last so his old friends that the excitement of seeing them again was almost overbearing. Nimbus slowed and came to a stop on the beach of a tiny island with a house built in centre of it, and Goku couldn't help but grin even wider, at the sight of his bald and short best friend, the old perverted man, and the beautiful Bulma Briefs.  
  
Though Bulma was indeed very beautiful, to him no ones beauty could ever surpass his own wife's, and it wasn't her beauty that drew Goku to his wife. It was her strong spirit.  
  
He was about to hop off nimbus and greet his old friends, when the young boy clutching his leg, shyly buried himself deeper into his leg. He smiled reassuringly at the small child, and swiftly lifted the boy up onto his shoulders.  
  
Gohan giggled at the quick movement, and almost pleaded for an encore, but was silenced by the odd looks the people were giving him and his father and he shyly hid his face in his father's hair, and giggled as his fathers hair tickled his face.  
  
Goku chuckled at his son in amusement, and stepped off the yellow cloud onto the sandy ground.  
  
"Hey Goku, long time no see?" Shouted a happy looking Bulma.  
  
"Hai." He simply said as the young boy squirmed to leave his shoulders. He quickly complied, and placed him onto the beach, and smiled as he chased a small crab shuffling along the beach.  
  
"Who's the kid? Since when have you ever babysat kids, Goku?" Asked Krillin eyes on the child with curiosity. Goku almost grinned evilly at his bald best friend, and innocently answered.  
  
"He's my son."  
  
The three of then jumped back in a violent reaction with the shock of the very naïve Son Goku ever having a son.  
  
"You're… You're…" Roshi stuttered.  
  
"Hai, my son, Gohan."  
  
After finally coming out of shock, Bulma watched the boy begin to imitate the crab; his monkey like tail, swinging from left to right. She smirked at the child's antics, he was simply so kawaii, and then looked at Goku, and quickly saw the resemblance between the two. She couldn't see why she hadn't seen it before.  
  
The old friends huddled together, chatting happily about the past, present and future, while Gohan continued to play with his new friend, Mr Crabby.  
  
A tall man with long hair went by the name of Raditz stood in the newly created crater. He hovered from the crater to the land above it, then stood still, while he scanned the land with the scouter that was attached to his head. A scowl appeared on his face from the readings on the planet, and he quickly re-scanned again to make sure the readings were correct.  
  
'What had happened to Kakkarot?'  
  
'Why were the people on this planet still alive?'  
  
A tiny grin appeared on his face, when the scouter picked up a couple of readings larger than anyone else on the planet.  
  
'One of them had to be Kakkarot, right?'  
  
He jumped to the skies, and blasted off towards the largest ki present on the planet.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading my story, and I really hope you enjoyed it, CYA!  
  
Please review. 


	2. Trouble's Arrived

Loss  
  
By Chichigal  
  
Thanks for the great reviews! I hope the second chapter will be anything like the first!  
  
I am fully aware that I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters, etc…(Sigh. Too bad)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After half an hour of chatting, the old friends had sat at a large table in the kitchen to eat the large buffet set up for the small Reunion. Goku stared at the food, with a look of absolute hunger in his eyes, while the young boy beside him mirrored his expression.  
  
Krillen couldn't help but laugh at the sight the pair made, as the two quickly dug into the food. Goku like usual was as quickly and messy as possible, while the young boy ate a little more well-mannered, but nether the less not far from his fathers way of eating, the two looked like a pack of hungry wolves, ripping at their food.  
  
There was no question about it; the boy was definitely Goku's son. They looked like one another, they both ate like pigs, and he even had a… tail.  
  
Krillen's mind went back to when Goku had his tail, and grinned at the memory of when Goku had lost it. Then he looked at Gohan's tail and his eyebrow lifted in thought.  
  
'Was it normal for human's to have tails?'  
  
'Is Goku even… human?'  
  
Krillen cautiously looked at his friend briefly, who was chewing on a chicken leg happily, then Krillen shook his head in denial, silently chuckled to himself from the obscene thought.  
  
'Goku an alien!'  
  
'Yeah right! Well maybe...'  
  
The table suddenly jolted, when Goku jumped to a fighting stance, an expression of worry on his food soiled face.  
  
"There's a large ki, heading here!"  
  
The Gang of friends all stood up quickly, and left to go outside to see who was this uninvited visitor.  
  
  
  
Raditz grin widened as he approached a small island where one of the large ki's were. The largest ki he had first followed was a namek in the middle of meditation. He was shocked at the least at seeing a Namek on this mudball of a planet, but left the green man with a small gift before leaving in search of Kakkarot. He grinned in remembrance, at the shocked expression the Namek wore, when he had deflected his attack easily, then sent a ki blast back, sending him careening into a mountain.  
  
He then slowed to a halt, and drifted down to the sandy beach, gracefully, and grinned almost evilly at the familiar looking young man in an orange gi. He was standing in a fighting pose, ready to defend against any attack committed on his friends.  
  
Goku looked at the tall mans features cautiously; almost remembering something that was buried deep in his mind. He shook off the weird feeling of déjà vu, and glared at the tall, longhaired warrior warningly.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
A scowl appeared on Raditz's face at this, but he didn't move into a fighting pose. But instead looked at Goku with interest, the grin appearing on his face once again.  
  
"Don't you remember your own big brother, Kakkarot?"  
  
Everyone but Raditz and Goku gasped in shock at this statement, and puzzlement filled them with Goku's reaction. Goku wasn't that shocked with this new trail of events, because deep down in his heart, he knew it was true, and he was indeed his brother.  
  
The fact he had a tail swinging back and forth was further proof, and there was clearly a resemblance between the two. But either way, he was still weary of the man posing as his brother, and stayed in his fighting stance.  
  
"I only came for a little chat, Brother." Explained Raditz in a disbelieving voice.  
  
Goku dropped out of his fighting stance, his arms crossed across his chest, and a scowl covered his face.  
  
"For some reason, I don't believe you. What do you want?"  
  
Raditz walked a step closer to his tense brother, smiling menacingly, and Goku quickly jumped back into a fighting pose.  
  
"I want to know why you haven't carried out your mission, little brother?"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review. 


	3. A Reunion of Friends

Here the next chapter to my story, this is where the twist in the story finally begins. Sorry it's late, just that I've been real busy lately, and with fanfiction.net been down... uhhh never mind, I'll just get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku looked at the tall man, his face remained blank, and he searched his mind, in hope of remembering this mission he was meant to carry out. Raditz looked at his brother expectantly; awaiting his answer, then looked at him in disbelief, as the younger man that was his brother, didn't respond. "Did you forget little brother?" ". Mission?" Then suddenly a memory entered his mind, something urging him to. "Oh Kami." Muttered Goku in disbelief, a look of utter shame and guilt on his face as he remembered. Krillen looked at Raditz dubiously, and walked over to his best friend's side, voicing everyone's question. "What mission, Goku? What's this guy talking about?" 'Goku?' Thought Raditz to himself, with a confused expression on his face. "I was. was meant to. to purge this planet of all lifeforms." Everyone looked at Goku as if he had grown another head, while he looked at the ground, hoping that it wasn't true. "Now that you remember little brother, I think it's time you carried out your little mission." A growl escaped Goku lips, and his mouth twisted into a snarl. "Never!" Raditz erupted with anger at his brother's answer, and he abruptly grabbed Goku by the throat with his right hand, and lifted him off the ground. "You listen to me brother or you'll regret it." He then tossed him to the ground and Goku spluttered and gasped from lack of air. Then weakly pulled himself into a crouching position, and looked up at him, his face flushed and his chest heaving with anger and lack of air. Raditz looked at his so-called brother with disgust, and realized it had been a waste of time looking for him, he was too soft. He was a sorry excuse of a saiyan. He smiled at Kakkarot coldly before punching the younger warrior in the gut, causing him to fall back in pain, a trace of blood dripping from his lips. "Well if it's going to be that way. I have no use for you." Goku jumped from the ground with remarkable speed, and aimed a punch for the Warriors head, but all he managed to hit was an after image. And tried to hit him again, this time in the knee but received the same results as before. Then a fist rammed into his chest, and Goku groaned loudly in agony, which hadn't managed to overcome the sound of the sickly crack of Goku's ribs breaking under the pressure of his punch. Goku's weight crumpled to the floor moaning, and he clutched his chest gasping in pain and blood began to slowly seep down the corner of his mouth. "Goku!" Screamed Krillen, and he ran quickly to his best friend. Raditz saw the bald man approach and sent the short man back with kick to the stomach. Bulma and Master Roshi stood back, frozen in fear as their friend landed in front of them unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan looked back in horror and anger as his father dropped to ground in obvious pain and the bald man that was his father's best friend landed on the ground unconscious, and his anger rose as the larger man kicked his father as he lay in a heap. "Get... get off my Dad!" He said in a raised, yet hesitant voice. Raditz turned around, surprised to see a young boy behind him with his tail swinging side to side furiously. Gohan gave out a battle cry and lunged at the warrior with great speed, ramming his head into his Uncle's chest as hard as he could muster, shattering his saiyan armour, and knocking the man back to the wet sand. His body flew back a small length with the impact, and he landed roughly on the ground. His head suddenly swam with dizziness, and darkness clouded his vision, and he slumped to the ground, and his ki dropped dramatically with the aftermath.  
  
  
  
Raditz gasped with the applied pressure to his lungs, and looked at the child with amazement. His pride urged him to kill the boy, but he ignored it, and hoisted himself off the ground, and limped to where the unconscious boys lay. He smirked evilly, and pulled the boy up by his tail, causing the boy to flinch even in his unconscious state. He'd make a perfect saiyan warrior. He hovered above the beach, and looked for the last time at his younger brother in disgust, then flew into the direction of his spacepod.  
  
  
  
Krillen groaned as his senses finally caught up with him, and he slowly pushed himself of the ground, his vision spinning. He staggered to his best friend's side, and dropped to his knees with a thump. "Goku... Goku are you okay?" Goku gave out a grunt, his eyes opened slowly to see the image of his bruised and battered, best friend looking down at him with a relieved expression on his face. "Thank Kami!" Moaning, Goku pushed himself up from the sand with one hand, while the other clutched his broken ribs. He blinked at his best friend in confusion, then scanned the area for his son, and immediately noticed his absence. "Where's Gohan?"  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Captured

Hi guys! I'm sorry about my lateness of the chapters. Been really busy lately. Well here's chapter 4 in the series, Enjoy! Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Raditz threw the unconscious child unceremoniously into the cockpit, and quickly jumped inside himself, and the door closed firmly behind him. He pressed a series of buttons, then the engine abruptly came to life, and Raditz sank back into the seat, as the space pod began to ascend from the planet's surface. A strange gas filled the chamber of the pod, and Raditz felt his eyes shut in sleep, while the space pod automatically flew through space in an incredible speed, on it's plotted course.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's young black eyes opened cautiously, and were immediately blinded by a bright light above him. He tried to move his arms to block the light's path, but discovered his arms attached firmly down to the table he was lying on, as were his legs. He lifted his head, and searched his surroundings quickly. The room was empty and plain, and he and the table were only objects in there. To the left of him was a sliding door of some sort. 'Where's Daddy?' A sob escaped his lips, and tears welled up in his eyes, and began to spill across the smooth skin of his cheeks. His crying paused and the look of fear replaced his saddened look, when he heard the door rapidly slide open, and a short man with flame like hair entered the room, with an evil looking scowl on his face. Behind him were Raditz and a tall bald man with an almost equally evil look standing casually, with a mocking smile on his face. "So this is the kid you said that has so much potential?" "Yes Nappa." The bald man began stalking around the table like a predator stalking its prey, while Gohan shivered in fear. "You've got to be kidding! This no good half breed could not wrestle himself out of a paper bag! He'd be too afraid of getting a paper cut!" Raditz smirked at the comment. "Now, yes. after a little training, and a little. persuasion, I'm sure he be a strong saiyan warrior." The flame like haired warrior stepped forward to inspect the boy, and growled. "Despite been a. a disgusting half breed, we really have no choice if we want to gather enough strength to fight Frieza. He shall begin training immediately!" He paused briefly in thought, then continued. "Nappa! You are to do the. persuading." He said with an evil smirk, curving his mouth slowly. "My favourite part." Muttered Nappa. The short warrior then left the room abruptly, with Raditz tailing behind him. Nappa looked at the saiyan boy with amused grin, as Gohan sobbed in horror, his fist clenching and unclenching in a threatening manner. "Well boy. it's time for you to get tough, and my fists are gonna do the persuading." He said chuckling, with a pound of a fist into his opposite hand, while Gohan gave out a cry of fear.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Broken Heart

Hi Everybody! It's Chichigal again. Here's chapter 5, and I would like to thank you for the great reviews. I hope this chapter 'k. CYA! Please Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku frantically searched his surroundings, in a bid to find his lost son. His heart clenching at the thought of his son been hurt, or worse. 'It was all my fault' 'I should have told him to stay back.' 'I should have.' "Goku!" Shouted a deep voice suddenly. Goku quickly stopped to look in the direction of the voice, and saw Piccolo heading towards him, then come to a stop in front of him, his right hand holding his chest. Goku readied himself for an attack, but was shocked when there was no movement from the green creature. "The guy with the tail." "What!" Goku levitated to the land, and waited for Piccolo to descend and land to continue. "I saw him leave with the boy." "Leave?" "Yes. leave the planet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan stayed huddled in the corner of room, his bruised arms clutching tightly to his battered legs. He raised a shaky hand, and wiped away the blood running down from his nose to his lips with the back of his hand. His clothes were now nothing but shreds after Nappa's so called 'persuasion' techniques. Images of the last hour ran through his mind, and he shuddered with fear, and quickly stifled a sob. No more crying. the bald man specifically told him no more crying or. He shuddered again at the thought, and his eyes filled up with unshed tears. Where was his father? Was he dead? If not, was he coming to save him? Probably not. The sound of the door sliding open snapped the young half saiyan out of his thoughts, and the flame like haired man, the one Nappa had called Vegeta entered the room with that permanent scowl on his face. "Come boy!" With some struggle, Gohan eventually pushed his injured body up from the ground, and limped over to the short man side. "About time, Brat!" Vegeta grabbed hold of the boy's shoulder tightly, while Gohan winced internally at the pain, and then Vegeta pulled him roughly from the room. Gohan ignored the intense pain in his body as Vegeta dragged him through the long corridors of the ship, and looked round in wonder and awe. Then suddenly he was swiftly tugged into another room, not so different from the one he'd been held in, except for a huge tank, in the centre of it, and a couple of crates. 'What is that thing?' "Get in it boy!" Barked Vegeta viciously. Gohan gulped, and the idea of it been some sort of torture device entered his mind, and he shuddered involuntarily, and took a step back and stumbled. Vegeta growled loudly at the act of cowardice, then lifted the boy up by his tail, ignoring his yelp of pain, and threw him in the chamber. "Don't worry you half breed coward, it's a healing tank." Vegeta muttered something incoherently under his breath, and put on a breathing mask onto his pain stricken face. Then closed the healing tank's chamber, pushed a series of buttons, and a strange liquid filled the chamber. Gohan opened his closed eyes a little to search his surroundings, and felt a strange sensation cover his skin. It was strangely pleasant, a moan escaped his mouth as the pain that covered his entire body slowly healed, and he let his eyes shut as the liquid continued healing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You let the monster take him!" Growled Goku, ready to rip the Green alien into millions of pieces to feed to Shenlong. "What do I care about that boy of yours! Anyway I couldn't save him even if I wanted to!" He pulled his hand away from his chest to reveal a nasty looking wound, with purple blood leaking from it. Goku dropped to his knees in defeat, and began hitting the Earth with his fist, in an attempt to dissolve his rage. A sob escaped his lips, with the thoughts of never seeing his son again. Piccolo stood back in shock, and in an attempt to under what was happening, then a thought struck him 'I should take him out now! I been waiting for this chance for a long time!' He lifted a hand to attempt an attack and struggled to keep it up, but let it drop to his side a couple of seconds later. 'I can't. what's wrong with me?' "What. what about that woman, Bulma. can't she help, you know build a ship?" Goku stopped sobbing to look at Piccolo with a look of shock, and noticed a tint of redness in the green being's cheeks. Then he gave out a yell of joy, and grabbed hold of green man grinning. "Great idea Piccolo!" He heard him groan in his hug, and quickly let go. The Green man dropped to the floor with the pain of the hug. "Ohhh! Sorry Piccolo, I didn't mean. don't worry. I'll take you to Kame Island!" Goku gently placed Piccolo onto his shoulder, and quickly took off for the Small Island.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you think, Bulma?" Asked an eager Goku. "Well first of all, I don't know. unless I have some sort of idea to help me, and second of all, What the hell is that Green monster doing here!?" She yelled the last part pointing at an unconscious Piccolo, who was lying on a mattress, a cover over him, and his wound's bandaged. "Well. he was the one who told me to ask you!" "But. but. aren't you afraid he might try to kill you?" She stuttered back. "No, he had his chance." Goku replied with a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes opened, and he blinked with his new surroundings, confusion etched on his young face. 'This is definitely not my bedroom.' Suddenly memories of his 'uncle' and everything that had happened previously flooded his mind. Through the glass he saw a blurred image of that Vegeta guy sitting on a crate with his eyes closed. Gohan jumped when the short man's eyes opened swiftly to look straight into his own eyes. Vegeta's eyes were a charcoal black, cold and expressionless, the same colour as his father's, and the opposite of his father's, who were warm, kind and full of emotion. 'Oh Kami! Where is Dad?' Vegeta got up from the crates, and pushed a red button, and Gohan gasped as the liquid from the chamber he was sitting in, quickly disappeared. The door to the tank opened rapidly, and Vegeta ripped the breathing mask off the boy's face. "Out boy! You're ready!" He ordered. Gohan proceeded in leaving the chamber of the tank, and stood in front of the taller man. He looked at his hand's in amazement, his limp was gone, and no pain, he was healed! "Come!" Gohan snapped his head to the commanding voice, and followed the Saiyan warrior out of the Healing Room, and into the corridor. "Where. where are we going?" Asked Gohan in a small voice, as the two continued down the dark corridor. "So you do talk, boy?" He said with a cool looking smirk. "We're going to train you, and you better listen to every word I say!" "Yes sir!" He replied, with a slight tremor in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Bulma have you any ideas?" "Well Goku, maybe if you were to find the old space ship that brought you here, I could use that as a way to design a new ship." Bulma answered smartly. Goku face gained a cheered and carefree expression, with slowly turn into a frown with a thought. "But won't that take too long? You'll have to find the ship, then rebuild one! It'll take too long!" "I suppose so, but it's all we got!" She replied obvious frustration in her voice. Krillin moaned at the situation and with frustration knocked a whole in the wall, that caused Master Roshi to complain, which Krillin abruptly ignored. "Kami! What can we do?" He groaned with frustration. "I can help!" Said a voice suddenly. Everyone in the room turned their head to see a large man, black in skin, wearing a turban on his head, vest and all out Arabian look.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Hope

Hi Everybody! Here's chapter 6 of Loss, and I really hope it's okay. It's shorter then the last because I'm trying to update the story as often as I can, after waiting so long last time. Oh god! I better get on with the chapter, ^v^; you know me, once I get starting. er doesn't matter, here's chapter 6! Oh yeah! Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr Popo! What are you doing here?" Blinked Goku at the black genie with confusion etched on his face.  
  
The man smiled warmly, and jumped off the magic carpet he was flying on and walked confidently into the house, to the gang of people, who like Goku were confused.  
  
"Like I said Goku, I can help!" "H... how?" "Well, Kami has this space ship, and he's sent me to direct you to its location. That is if you want it?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Goku immediately muttered a tone of disbelief and gratitude in his voice. Krillen smiled at the obvious joy on his best friend's face, and stood to his feet, in a defiant manner, and without a thought spoke. "If you're going.Then so am I!" "And me!" Muttered another deep voice. Goku turned to the owner of the voice, and saw Piccolo sitting up on the mattress, his right hand holding his chest in an attempt to ease the pain. The Namek blushed as everyone's attention turned to him, and he growled his breath. "After all, that idiot dared to attack me!" He finished in a loud voice. Goku smiled and nodded in agreement to both volunteers, and winked knowingly at the Green alien. "Ok, it's settled. Me, Krillen and Piccolo are going after the Saiyans." "Not without me!" Interrupted Bulma. "You'll need me!" She continued with a pleading voice. "But Bulma." Goku replied looking at the green haired woman with a questioning look, and then cowered at the angry expression on the older woman's face. "I'm going! And that's final!" "Ok." Replied Goku with a hint of fear in his voice. "Are you coming then?" Asked Mr Popo amused at the sight of the cowering saiyan. The three volunteers and Goku nodded, then approached the black genie, and followed him to the magic carpet that remained hovering on the sandy beach, and each sat comfortably on a blank area, and awaited for Mr Popo to take off. Bulma screamed in alarm, and clutched at the carpet as tight as she could, as the magic piece of furniture began to ascend, then the carpet flew with great speed towards the direction of the much needed ship, all ready for the mission before them. The mission to save Goku's only son.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan gasped at the training facilities before him in the great hall, but was suddenly pushed harshly towards the duo, Raditz and Nappa standing at the back of the training hall. The two warriors stopped talking, when they noticed Gohan's and Vegeta's approach and Nappa began to grin evilly at the boy, mockingly, and rubbed his hands together, almost gleefully. Gohan quickly suppressed the urge to run away to hide and sob all day, and hardened his face to hide his fear of the man. "Well Kid? Are you ready for some training?" Gohan nodded his head, thinking it was best for him to continue playing along with them, even though his saiyan instincts urged to kill and maim each and every one of those monsters. He watched as the bald man stood in a sort of stance, and Gohan attempted to mirror him, but failed miserably. "No kid! Your arm has to be lower, to protect your abdomen and." Gohan let out a breath of air, and remained calm as his every attempt resulted in failure, until finally. "Good boy! Not bad! But ya took your time didn't ya?" Gohan almost smiled at the compliment, but thought it wise not to, and continued training in silence, listening to Nappa's every commands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the space ship?" Drawled Bulma in disbelief. "Yes, it'll get you into space." Replied Popo with a warm voice, and a smile on his face. "Yeah. but does it have to look so weird?" She pointed out, looking oddly at the odd shape of the ship, while Mr Popo blinked at her in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?" The green haired woman laughed nervously, a trickle of sweat pouring down her forehead. "It doesn't matter. so when are we going?" "How about we meet up here tommorow morning?" Goku reasoned, and he was replied by a series of nods  
  
  
  
End of chapter 6. 


	7. Purging?

Konnichiwa People! It's Chichigal again with the next chapter of Loss, sorry for been so long, forgive me. (puppy dog eyes)  
  
I Love Gohan people! I don't mean to hurt him, but I have to keep the story realistic, that what makes a good writer, though I really don't think I'm that good. (sigh) Don't worry about Krillin Wish Angel, I don't plan on doing anything to him. yet (cackles evilly) If anyone wants to contact me, just e-mail me about anything at: - lunajan13@hotmail.com, I always reply, plus I'm real bored! And I also have MSN messenger if anyone wants to speak to me live, weekends only, time unknown. (Looks around dubiously) Thanks for the great reviews, I'm so happy! ^(^  
  
I apologise to those who thought my stories were too short. I suppose you're right, but with college and everything I really don't have long to write my stories, but I'll try to write longer chapters, but you may have to wait a little longer for the chapters, sorry! ^v^; And finally, yeah finally (sighs happily), I've decided to add a little humour 'cause it was way too serious.  
  
Oh yeah, please review! ^v^b  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonball Z, as if! (I can barely draw good stick people, let alone.. Uh doesn't matter!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was sunset, and Goku landed on the grassy ground near his home, a rare down hearted expression on his face. Despite the news of the ship, he was still pained and devastated by the fact that his son was still gone, taken right in front of him. Thoughts of what his 'brother' could have done to his only son, in the time that had passed ran through his mind, and his fingers clenched into his hands, eventually drawing blood.  
  
He still felt like sobbing like he had done for the first time in front of Piccolo, but decided to try and remain strong. He always had to remain strong for everyone or there would be no hope. He had to put on a brave face for the others. Someone had to. And now he was about to face his wife.  
  
'What do I say?'  
  
'It. it should have been me, not.'  
  
"GOKU! YOU'RE HOME!" Yelled a feminine voice.  
  
His head turned to its source, and he watched with sad eyes as his wife ran towards his position. He noticed her slow up, as she approached him, a worried look on her face at the obvious sadness on it. After all it was unusual to see the cheerful, carefree and naïve Son Goku like this.  
  
"Goku. what's. what's wrong?" Her voice trembled slightly.  
  
Goku hardened his face and voice to get ready to tell her the news, but was unable to look into her eyes.  
  
"Where's. where's Gohan?" Panic now arisen in her voice.  
  
Goku tried in vain to answer her questions, and all that came from his lips was a choked sound. His hands shook violently with effort, as he tried once again to reply in a hardened tone.  
  
"He's gone. kidnapped. the guy he was too strong. took him to space. I. I."  
  
"My. Baby." She whispered at loss.  
  
He lifted his head to look into his wife's eyes and saw the raw pain of a mother losing her child on her features, which then rapidly dissolved into anger and hate.  
  
"You. you. I TRUSTED YOU WITH OUR SON!"  
  
With pain she lashed out with a fist and struck Goku across the face, while he made no attempt to stop her. Her chest began to heave with the amount of pain and anger she felt build within her, and she quickly turned her back on her husband to calm herself down. Goku just remained still; his face hidden by his hair, as he looked to the ground in thought, and for some reason felt pleasure from the pain his wife had given him from the blow to his face. He deserved everything he got.  
  
'I have to be strong. I have to. she hates me."  
  
Silent tears flowed freely down his face, the salty water mixing with the dark red blood now dripping from his lips from the blow he received from his wife. He felt his whole body shudder in emotional turmoil, and allowed himself drop to his knees onto the rough ground.  
  
"Chichi." He whispered in a soft yet pained voice.  
  
Chichi gasped at the tone and turned to her usually strong willed husband to find him on his knees. Blood flowed down his lips to his chin, and slowly dripped to the ground. Her eyes lifted to his usual warm yet reserved eyes, and couldn't help but gasp at the expression his eyes held. His eyes were so vulnerable, pained, scared, and pleading with her, a side of Goku no one had probably ever seen.  
  
Her anger drained from her body, and she walked wobbly to her husband and threw her arms around him affectionately, and then felt his own arms wrap themselves around her own body gently yet firm, and her eyes closed tightly.  
  
"I love you Chichi." He muttered sincerely.  
  
Chichi's eyes snapped open, and she gasped involuntarily, as her husband confessed his Love for her for the first time during their years together. She couldn't help but smile weakly, and she kissed her husbands wet cheek gently, and looked into his eyes with a large amount of love.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Goku lifted a large hand to cup her face, and caressed her cheek gently, his vulnerable eyes looking into Chichi's with a look of tenderness that she had never seen there before.  
  
"I'm gonna get him back Chichi. I mean it!"  
  
"I know. I trust you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan dropped onto the bed to his newly received quarters with tiredness, his chest heaving with the lack of breath from training for so long. Nappa just wouldn't let him go till everything was perfect, and then he still had to spar with him at the end. He rubbed the bruises on his arms wearily, then yawned loudly and allowed his eyes to droop shut, and soon sleep over took him, and he dreamed of his father, finally coming to rescuing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone including Kami and Mr Popo were gathered near the site where the newly discovered spaceship was placed, all with grim expressions on their faces. Krillin casually said goodbye to his friends, and swung a bag onto his back, grinning nervously while he adjusted the baseball cap on his head. Bulma was hugging onto Yamacha tightly, bawling loud and dramatically. Piccolo stood back from the group a couple of metres, eyes closed and his legs crossed as he was clearly meditating. Goku looked to his wife and walked to her reluctantly, with a soft smile on his face. Under everyone's watchful eye's he hugged his wife almost desperately, and pressed his lips onto hers lovingly.  
  
With that, the four volunteers slowly approached the ship, with Kami and Mr Popo following, then the small group stopped and stood in front of the spaceship's hull. Mr Popo smiled warmly at the group, and explained that he had put a large amount of food put onto the ship for the journey.  
  
"Piccolo!" Commanded the God beside the black genie, confidently.  
  
With that a platform slid down from the bottom of the spaceship, while the younger green man's eyebrow lifted questionably.  
  
"Good Luck, everyone." Muttered the God with a warm smile on his face.  
  
Everyone but Piccolo, took a last look to his or her loved ones before climbing aboard the platform, which abruptly returned upwards to the insides of the ship with the command word.  
  
The four walked cautiously around the interior of the spaceship with amazement on each one of their faces, and gaped at the technology when they entered the room that was obviously the cockpit. Bulma took a seat at the pilot's seat, strapping the belt on casually, and looked at the panel in front of her almost questionably. The others stood behind her with interest, while Bulma began to push buttons randomly. Nothing happened with each attempt, she growled loudly with frustration and impatiently slammed the cockpit's panel.  
  
The panel lit up, and the sound of an engine shuddering and igniting deafened everyone, and everyone felt the sensation of lifting, and realised too late that they weren't strapped down. With the force of the lift off, Krillen now lay bodily across the control panel in front of Bulma who was still in the Pilots seat wearing a dazed expression on his face. Piccolo was on the back of room, slumped against the wall, his hands pressed against his ears, to attempt to stop the ringing that now invaded his ears. Goku lay in the middle of the floor, slumped in a funny position.  
  
Piccolo and Goku lifted themselves up groaning, and Piccolo muttered angrily about needing really strong painkillers for the massive headache, he now had from the loud noise of the lift off, while Goku rubbed his back muttering inaudibly to himself. Krillin rolled of the panel, and fell to the hard floor beneath Bulma, and dragged himself towards his best friend, moaning about mad women and their tempers.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad!" Grinned a suddenly cheerful looking Bulma.  
  
The three dropped to the floor anime style, ready to sob with frustration, while Bulma began pressing a series of buttons. The three abruptly ran to their seats, and strapped themselves in, before they could end up on the floor again.  
  
"I think I got it!" She muttered almost inaudibly.  
  
She pushed a red button on the front panel and the spaceship once again shuddered, and began to ascend to space. Boy, the group was definitely in for a rough ride with the mad genius with turquoise hair as a pilot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan dropped onto the bed to his newly received quarters with tiredness, his chest heaving with the lack of breath from training for so long. Nappa just wouldn't let him go till everything was perfect, and then he still had to spar with him at the end. He rubbed the bruises on his arms wearily, then yawned loudly and allowed his eyes to droop shut, and soon sleep over took him, and he dreamed of his father, finally coming to rescuing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku looked out the window of the spaceship, and stared at the bright stars that lit across the universe. He wondered where his son could be. He had no idea where, but he had to try!  
  
'I'll search the whole universe for you my son.'  
  
*Goku.*  
  
"What the." Yelled Goku, when he heard a voice echo in his head. The others looked to Goku, curious to why he was shouting at nothing.  
  
*Goku. my name is King Kai. *  
  
"King Kai?" Muttered Goku in disbelief.  
  
*Yes, and I've come to tell you about the whereabouts of your son. *  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
The others looked at him as if he was mad and gaped as he continued having a conversation with himself. Piccolo walked over to the saiyan, and watched him curiously.  
  
"Oh god! Goku's gone mad with grief. he's talking to himself!" Yelped Bulma with a tint of panic and pity.  
  
Goku finally stopped talking and looked to his friend with a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Hey! Guess what guys! I know where Gohan is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud knock on the door of his quarters awoke Gohan from his deep sleep, and he immediately pushed himself out of his bed, and sleepily walked to the door, rubbing his eyes of sleep at the same time.  
  
"Hey Kid! Open Up!" Yelled a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
It had been a month already of training and working hard to get stronger, and he learned that it was a good idea to listen to commands. He slapped a small panel on the side of the door, and it rapidly slid open to reveal a grinning Nappa.  
  
"C'mon Boy! Time to get ready for your first mission!"  
  
At first Gohan looked at tall and bald man in confusion, but thought best not to question him. He walked into the small bathroom, installed in his room, and threw off the T-shirt he had been using to sleep on the floor. His bare chest was revealed to find scars slid across his chest and back, from previous sparring matches with the other sayians. He then put on his new sayian armour and slipped on his scouter, and returned to where Nappa was waiting impatiently.  
  
"'Bout time kid." He muttered out loudly.  
  
Gohan allowed the bald sayian to pull him out of the room roughly, and suppressed his urge to try and send the bald man to the next dimension with that mocking smirk of his, since he knew that he wasn't yet strong enough to beat the guy.  
  
The two walked down the corridors of the ship until they reached a large area, where a large number of pods sat. Vegeta and Raditz stood nearby discussing some sort of strategy they were to carry out.  
  
"Boy! Get in the pod!" Muttered Vegeta coldly.  
  
Gohan fearlessly walked over to one of the pods, and sat into the cockpit, then looked at the panel, panic-stricken.  
  
"Don't worry brat, the co-ordinates are already inputted, just press the red button on the left."  
  
Gohan obeyed immediately, and watched the other three clamber into their own pods, as the door to his own pod closed. He felt the space pod shudder slightly, then ascend out of the ship, when the space hatch opened. A weird sensation overtook him, and all he heard was the computer's emotionless voice announcing something, and then he was asleep flying through space.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku, are you ok?" Krillin questioned his long time friend, who seemed to have gone mad with grief.  
  
"Sure! King Kai just told me where to find Gohan, right King Kai?" He replied, with a little bit of the enthusiasm he had lost when his son had been kidnapped.  
  
Everyone looked at one another worried that the young Saiyan warrior had lost it.  
  
*Right!* Replied King Kai into everyone mind.  
  
"Did you hear that!" Shrieked both Krillin and Bulma, their eye's bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"Oh just great! We've all lost it!" Muttered the Green Alien sighing loudly, as a large sweat drop appeared, dripping down the side of his forehead.  
  
*Bwahaha! You guy's are so funny! * King Kai replied, laughing loudly, then he continued.  
  
*I'm talking to you telepathically! *  
  
"Oh!" Replied the three, dumbstruck, while Goku rubbed the back of his neck with the famous son( grin plastered across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes opened slowly, as he heard the computer voice warning him that they were approaching their destination. He looked out the pods small window curiously, and he saw himself approach, a brownish looking planet. It looked like wasteland.  
  
Gohan felt himself begin to slow up as the space pod began to descend down to the planet's surface from the force of the atmosphere. Eventually the pod crashed into the ground of the planet, leaving a large crater surrounding it. Gohan pressed a button, and the door swung open, and he quickly jumped out.  
  
Gohan looked at the blue sky in amazement, and was immediantly reminded of Earth's own blue sky. He breathed in the fresh air, and couldn't help but smile a little, after been trapped in that spaceship for long.  
  
"C'mon boy!" Yelled Nappa impatiently, which caused Gohan to snap his head back to look at him.  
  
Gohan walked up to the three sayians, with a cold expression on his face. Nappa couldn't help but grin evilly at the boy, and found it amusing when the boy flinched. He mistook the boys flinch for fear, when in actual fact, he was restraining himself from lashing out at the bald Saiyan.  
  
Gohan pushed the button on the device on his head, and began to scan the land for activities.  
  
"There are life signs not far from our positions, North from here."  
  
"Good Brat. It's time for some purging." Muttered Vegeta, his lips curling into a cruel sort of smile, and his eyes lit up darkly.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in realisation, at Vegeta's comment. The reason to why they were on the planet.  
  
'Purging.'  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
I hope this chapter was long enough, (wipe sweat off brow) I took ages getting it right, and I tried my very best. 


	8. Loss

Konnichiwa People! It's Chichigal, and it's been a while since I've last updated. I'm so sorry for my lateness, but to be honest, (scratches head sheepishly) I was been plain lazy. I had this whole chapter written up in a notepad for a whole month ago, I just didn't write it on the PC. ^V^;;  
  
(Sorry if it seems a little short)  
  
Thanks for all your excellent reviews they're great!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I wrote it at the beginning, and I'll be darned if I'll write it over and over and over and over again. (Sighs)  
  
  
  
  
  
Loss  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
"Purge. . ." Voiced Gohan aloud.  
  
Raditz looked at his nephew, and eyebrow raised questionably.  
  
"What else did ya expect, brat? We obviously didn't come here to have a picnic!"  
  
Nappa laughed out loud at his comrades comment, all the while staring mockingly at Gohan. Gohan's blood boiled with anger, but stood his ground.  
  
"You boy will accompany Nappa, and head North. Raditz will accompany me south to check out the surroundings." Ordered Vegeta suddenly obvious frustration in his tone, snapping Gohan out of his thoughts.  
  
Gohan reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, and both he and Nappa flew in the direction they were ordered to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where's the kid, then?" Asked Piccolo to the voice, still wondering whether he was mad or not.  
  
*The boy is working for Frieza.*  
  
"Working for Frieza! Who's Frieza?" Whispered Goku, fearful for his son life.  
  
*Gulp. . . he's the most feared creature in the universe! He is the one that destroyed the planet and the people of your race, with a single ki blast.*  
  
"Oh Kami!" Muttered Krillen alarmed at the news.  
  
Goku's eyes, which were once fearful, hardened and he smiled coolly and confidently at his friends.  
  
"I don't care! I'm getting my son back, no matter what!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Both Nappa and Gohan had travelled at least 20 miles, when they began to approach a large village in the horizon. Nappa looked almost gleefully at the small populous before them, while Gohan desperately wanted to find a way out of this. How could he take innocent life? Gohan stopped his flight in mid air, and began to observe the town that held many families. The people were almost identical to human, except for the light blue skin. His hardened eyes softened as they settled on the numerous children playing, with their loving parents watching them. Gohan bit his bottom lip, as memories of his parents and his once happy childhood washed through his mind, and it took all his effort to stop himself from sobbing.  
  
'Has Dad given up on me?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a bright glow from behind him, caught his attention. He turned around too late to watch a huge ki ball drop to the town below them, and engulf it whole. His eyes widened in horror, as screams of the children, their parents echoed in his ears. He turned to the culprit, the murderer of these innocent people, who was of course the very idiotic Nappa, with that ever-annoying grin on his face.  
  
"Look at the pretty fireworks! Har! Har!"  
  
Gohan's fists clenched tightly in rage, until he drew blood, and his ki began to rise uncontrollably.  
  
"How could you . . ."  
  
Nappa's scouter began registering his high ki, and bleeped in warning. Nappa immediately stopped laughing to observe the readings, and his face turned to disbelief.  
  
"What the . . ."  
  
Nappa hadn't the chance to finish his sentence, when Gohan let out a blood curdling scream, and his body was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, while Nappa scouter exploded with the amount of ki been read. Nappa covered his eyes from the light with his arms, and waited till the light dimmed and uncovered his eyes, and they promptly turned fearful.  
  
Gohan Son remained mid air; a yellow aura surrounded him. His hair turned a bright shade of yellow, and his once warm, black eyes turquoise and cold. He had become a Super Saiyan! In one swoop, that was untraceable to the full-blooded saiyan's eyes, the young half saiyan managed to fly behind him, and grab the bald man. Nappa's arms swung rounds clumsily in an attempt to escape. With no chance of escape, of course.  
  
"You have tormented me ceaselessly, and it's time you died . . ." Muttered Gohan, darkly, his body shuddering in suppressed rage.  
  
"No! Please . . ." Whispered Nappa in fear.  
  
With a snap of the neck and a punch that went right through his abdomen, the bald sayian was dead, and dropping down to earth at incredible speed. Gohan smirked gleefully at his handy work, but froze in realisation for what he had done, when he saw the blood that once belonged to the dead man, dripping from his fingers. A sob escaped from the young boys lips; he had killed a person in his rage, in cold blood. Some part of him said he deserved it, another called himself a murderer. The golden aura that surrounded him died, and he gracefully landed on the ground, next to dead saiyan's body. He kneeled next to him, and examined the in hope that he was still alive, and that he was no murderer. But no such luck, he was definitely dead. He heard rubble roll along the ground from behind him, and he abruptly turned round, his bloody right hand raised ready to defend himself. A young woman stood before him, eyes wide, a young girl crying in her arms, while her body shook in fear. Gohan's eyes widened at the thought of anyone afraid of him. His hand's dropped to his side's, startling the young woman. Gohan smiled at the woman warmly, and made a cautious step towards her, making her step back involuntarily. Suddenly an object hit the top of his head, his vision swam, and he fell into the darkness that was the state of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where's this Frieza?" Muttered Bulma, curiously.  
  
*Well I've heard he's on his way to Planet Namek*  
  
"Namek?" Mused Piccolo; the place had sounded familiar to him.  
  
*Yes, well it the planet that you and Kami had originally come from*  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened at the news, and he gave a rare smile, in amazement.  
  
"So Piccolo's an alien too! Well the pointy ears and green skin are a dead give away, but still . . ."  
  
*Uh Yeah!*  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly glazed over, and he scratched his head in thought in the typical Son way.  
  
"Yeah, but why is h going to Namek?"  
  
*Because of the Namekian Dragonball's*  
  
"Namekian Dragonball's!" Yelped everyone dumbfoundedly.  
  
*Yes, you see, the Namek's have the ability to create Dragonballs. The Namek Dragonballs are different from Earth's. They allow three wishes, and you're able to wish a person back more than the once"*  
  
"Wow! Well we better get to Namek then, before that tyrant gets the Dragonball's!" Muttered Krillen.  
  
"YEAH!" Shouted everyone simultaneously, while Piccolo who felt it was beneath him, remained calm.  
  
"So it's off to Namek then!" Grinned Goku.  
  
Piccolo couldn't help but smile at the over enthusiastic naïve Saiyan. His eyebrow's rose questionably when the Saiyan's features turned into confusion.  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Raditz who were happy after taking part in exterminating the pitiful life forms of the planet, stopped their flight when their scouter's began to blip in alert. They both looked at the impossible readings, which was activated with the touch of a button, then the scouters exploded. "The massive power level came from the direction the other two had went, your highness!" Muttered Raditz in disbelief.  
  
"So . . . let's go check it out!" Replied the angry Saiyan prince.  
  
Raditz nodded at him in agreement, and the both blasted their ki's to fly toward the 'mysterious' large ki.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes opened suddenly, and he abruptly closed them, to stop the painful light from invading his eyes. He attempted to move slightly, and realised his arms were tied up with some sort of rope, behind him. Then a voice broke through the silent atmosphere.  
  
"We should kill him now, while we still have the chance!" Muttered a deep, obviously male voice.  
  
"No!" A woman suddenly yelped, then continued.  
  
"He's a child for goodness sake!"  
  
"Yes, but a child that killed our people!" The male voice returned coldly.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened with that comment, and was surprised to see himself in a room that contained about twenty people, and he simply ignored the pain thumping in his head, as he attempted to weakly struggle with the rope.  
  
"I didn't kill them!" He shouted.  
  
The people turned to him in surprise, with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"Liar!" Muttered the man from before.  
  
"I've hear about Saiyans! Cold blooded ruthless killers, the lot of them! They are even bred at youth as fighters, such as yourself!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth . . ." He whispered back softly.  
  
"I didn't kill your people!" Gohan continued in a stronger voice.  
  
The woman from earlier stood before him suddenly, and looked him in the eyes with a penetrating glare.  
  
"The boy's telling the truth, Vik. It was the bald headed one!" She said, after her time of glaring.  
  
"Yes . . . I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him, I wasn't quick enough . . ." He muttered with his eye's cast downward in anguish.  
  
The memories of the months came back, of misery, of beatings, of death. For the first time, he felt like in years, tears fell from his eyes to the dirty floor, and couldn't stop himself from crying. Small whimpers from emotional torment escaped from the boy's lips and he felt all hope drain from him. He'll never go home, he'll never see his family again, and now he was going to die . . .  
  
  
  
Gohan's a Super Saiyan! Goku just Goku! The DBZ guys are off to Namek! Gohan's kidnapped! What will happen next in the next chapter of Loss? (That's so corny ^V^;)  
  
That's the end of this chapter, I just hope it's good enough for you readers. I yet again apologise for it's late arrival; all I can say is that my stories will be updated whenever possible. Plus I'm planning a new interactive fanfic. I've seen many, and it seems fun!  
  
Oh yeah! Please Update! (Gives puppy dog eyes, and pouts) 


	9. No more fear!

Hi, this is my next chapter of Loss. Been a long time, I know. Hope it's up to scratch. I'm sorry it takes so long. You see, I tend to make it up as I go along, and sometimes get stuck on ideas.  
  
Oh thank you for the great reviews! I love each and every one of them. Remember to keep sending them in!  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it characters, this story makes no money whatsoever, just purely for entertainment purpose, and I have no money at all so don't even bother suing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The woman looked down at the young boy, she felt her heart swell with sympathy for the young child. He was so young, and his spirit was broken, he didn't deserve such harshness.  
  
"Look Vik, you have to get by me if you gonna harm one hair on that boy!" She snarled at the man with a burst of anger.  
  
Then she continued in a softer tone, even as the young child continued to sob.  
  
"Can't you see he's been through enough! Now untie him!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No buts!" She snapped  
  
"Damn Women!" Muttered Vik, untied the boy, who's sobbing had subsided and angrily walked to the corner of the room and crossed his arms in defeat.  
  
She pushed a green bang from her face, and tucked it behind her ear, and bent to Gohan's level, and gently lay a hand on the young saiyan's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh! It's Ok . . . what's you're name, little one?"  
  
She heard Vik snort on the other side of the room, and she abruptly sent him an angry glare, then lay her gentle gaze on Gohan. With the sound of the woman's gentle voice, Gohan then looked at her questionably.  
  
"My . . . my name's Gohan." He replied, while rubbing his wet eyes with shame.  
  
She smiled at the timid boy softly, and gently ruffled the boy's messy hair.  
  
"My name's Beta."  
  
Vik snorted once again, earning him everyone's attention. He smiled at the saiyan boy sarcastically.  
  
"What sort of Saiyan name is Gohan?"  
  
"It isn't. It's Japanese." Replied Gohan darkly, then continued.  
  
"I'm half saiyan, half human."  
  
Vik's eyes widened briefly, his sarcastic smile gone, then looked at the child sceptically.  
  
"Oh really! It's an offence for Saiyan's to have half-breed offspring's. And you killed your own father who kept you, eh?"  
  
Gohan growled slightly at the thought of Nappa been his father.  
  
"That bald headed freak of a monster is not my father! MY father is great! He'd never hurt anyone."  
  
"So where's your Dad?" He growled back, earning him a hard glare from Beta.  
  
"I . . . I don't know. I was kidnapped from my home by the Saiyan's and I don't know if my Dad alive to help me!"  
  
Vik looked startled at the emotion of pain, in the youngster's eyes, and then they finally softened in belief. Beta wrapped her arms in a hug around him, and stroked his head gently, immediately reminding Gohan of his mother. He hardened his eyes from the sudden urge to free his remaining tears and quietly endured the gentle stroking.  
  
Suddenly he heard the blipping of his scouter, and his eye's widened in startlement. He jumped up from Beta's secure arms, startling the entire group of people.  
  
"You got to leave! They're coming!"  
  
The small group of people, screamed in panic and readily began to flee.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled Vik suddenly.  
  
"We can use the new spaceship in Doctor Neo's building, we can escape with it!"  
  
Everyone stopped they're attempt at fleeing and all ran to building were they're only hope for living lay. Midway running Gohan stopped, then looked towards the direction of the remainder of the Saiyan's, then grimaced. Beta and Vik stopped, and looked at boy questionably.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" Muttered Vik, slightly out of breath.  
  
"You leave on the ship, and head for the nearest planet, I'll take care of the saiyans!"  
  
"We can't! We can't leave you!" Wailed Beta.  
  
Gohan's eye's softened, then hardened at the young women.  
  
"You have to! You'll have no chance of leaving otherwise."  
  
Beta got ready to drag the boy from his collar, when Vik lay a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Go to the ship, Beta!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Remember, no buts. Go!"  
  
With one last look on Gohan, she ran to the ship with the others. Vik look hard upon Gohan, then his gaze softened.  
  
"Thanks for saving what's left of us boy."  
  
Gohan blushed slightly, and was startled when he felt Vik slip something onto his neck.  
  
"This is for you Gohan. It's a necklace that represents my people, The Braskans. Only friends of our race wear this."  
  
Gohan looked at the necklace in awe. Engraved on it was a sphere that represented a planet in gold and in the centre, the shape of a tree in silver. In the centre of that, was a beautiful emerald.  
  
"Thank you . . . you better go." Whispered Gohan.  
  
Vik nodded almost reluctantly, and ran to where the others were.  
  
Gohan turned his back on them, and looked into the skies were he saw the two saiyans approach the location from the horizon. His eyes hardened to ice chips, and he pushed his fear away. This was no time to be afraid; people were depending on him.  
  
He stood unnerved as the saiyans eventually landed with a loud thud in front of him, and just stared hard at them, as they look at him questionably.  
  
"Where's Nappa, half-breed?" Barked Vegeta, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"He's dead. I sent him to hfil." Gohan replied smirking at him coldly.  
  
Both Saiyan's eyes widened dramatically, and then the Saiyan Prince looked at the boy coolly, with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"You! You killed Nappa! I think not. Nappa is an Elite, a weakling half- breed like you couldn't scratch him!" Muttered Raditz, with crossed arms.  
  
Gohan growled and his hands clenched in anger. How dare the fool belittle him. With his anger his ki rose significantly, causing Raditz eyes to widen in shock.  
  
"Not so sure of yourself now, Uncle. You should have kept track of my progress. I don't care whether you believe that I killed Nappa or not, cause I'm gonna make you sorry for ever kidnapping me!"  
  
The familiar yellow glow surrounded him, giving a feeling of absolute strength. Gohan pressed his wrist against one another, mimicking what he had watched his father had done many times, a kamehameha wave.  
  
"Ka!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Hame!" Gohan smirked.  
  
"HA!"  
  
And he let the wave go, blasting his gob-smacked 'uncle' straight to hfil. Vegeta just managed to jump sideways, away from the blast, just in time. Leaving Vegeta looking at him with fearful eyes at the living legend before him. The legend of the Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku pressed his face against the glass window of the spaceship, and stared at the green planet before them. He couldn't wait to land, he felt so claustrophobic from been on the spaceship for so long. And he couldn't wait to get his son back safe at home studying like his mother always wanted him to.  
  
"You okay, man?" Muttered a voice from behind him.  
  
Goku turned around startled and standing in front of him was none other than his short best friend, Krillin. Goku nodded in response to Krillin's question rather unconvincingly.  
  
"It'll be okay, Pal! We'll get Gohan back, and everything will be back to normal, you see?" Reassured the short guy.  
  
Goku turned back to the glass window, and sighed.  
  
"I suppose so." Replied the full-blooded saiyan, while staring at the planet in hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on Earth . . .  
  
A young woman and a large man stood in grassy lands before a house, watching with a sense of longing at the stars in the skies.  
  
"Oh! I hope Goku finds my baby soon, and bring him home. I miss them both so much!" Whispered the Ox Princess, while her father held her shoulder with a reassuring large hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and awaited death, from the young child, who bared a power he did not have. He gritted his teeth with the thought. A saiyan child, a half-breed at that, had managed to surpass him, in becoming the legend he had always dreamed of becoming.  
  
Tears came to his eyes. He was a failure. He failed his people. He even failed in becoming strong enough to defeat the monster that haunted his dreams and killed his people. He was no prince of Saiyans.  
  
Still death did not come, and slowly the Prince of Saiyans, opened his eyes to see the boy still before him, with the golden glow still around him. He looked at the boy's eyes and saw horror. The boy was afraid of what he had become. Afraid that he had turned into a monster himself.  
  
For the first time in his life, Vegeta felt regret and guilt. He had been the same as Frieza. He had torn a happy boy from his family and made him fight, just like Frieza had done to him. He was no different than the monster he has hated his entire life.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts, at the sound of a loud thundering engine from a building nearby. He watched in awe, as the building crumbled, leaving a spaceship in sight.  
  
He watched as the spaceship pushed against gravity, up to space slowly. Vegeta registered the shock on the boy's face, when he took no action against the Spaceship. Let them live. They deserved it.  
  
"Boy . . . go home, before it's too late." Muttered Vegeta absently.  
  
"But Frieza . . ."  
  
"Doesn't matter about Frieza!" Barked the Saiyan.  
  
"He'll kill you Vegeta, Why are you letting me go?" Whispered the boy.  
  
"Because you deserve a life much better than this. If I take that away any more than I have. I'll just be as bad as Frieza! Just leave boy!"  
  
"No!" Screamed Gohan, before continuing calmly.  
  
"He's the reason so many people have died! I can't go on knowing I could have done some thing! He killed our people! And I'll make him pay!"  
  
He looked at the boy in shock, and for the first time in many years, gave a genuine smile.  
  
"For a half-breed. You'd make an excellent elite."  
  
Gohan looked surprised at the compliment, and smiled back at the older Saiyan. While Vegeta smile turned into a smirk when he thought of Frieza's death. He sure in hfil deserved it.  
  
"We better get to Namek and kill the b@st@rd, then boy. We'll be there in a few hours from here. Then you'll defeat Frieza, and I'll take you home." Muttered Vegeta, while pressing a few buttons on a remote control, for retrieval of the space pods.  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement, and both awaited the arrival of the space pods in anticipation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku walked off the platform onto the green planet in awe, and immediately began to use his ki senses to search the planet for life signs. He felt many life sign's on the planet but one stuck out from the rest. It was dark and huge, and made his stomach churn.  
  
That must have been Frieza. Goku shuddered at the amount of power that was emitting from him, and hoped to Kami, that Gohan was alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan felt a shudder of disgust as he looked at the vile lizard like creature before him. The evil radiating off him was fantastic and sickening. He was sure, Vegeta felt the same way.  
  
The two had just arrived on the planet, and were immediately called to report to 'Lord' Frieza at once.  
  
The White lizard began to circle them, in a menacing manner, and fought the urge to kill the creature. They agreed to wait till the time was right, and that time had not come.  
  
"I heard a spaceship managed to escape from the planet you were meant to purge. What happened!"  
  
"They managed to kill Nappa and Raditz, and escaped, we failed in stopping them." Replied the Saiyan in a monotone voice.  
  
"So you basically LET them get away!" Growled the lizard.  
  
"I take full responsibility, Lord Frieza."  
  
Gohan looked at the older saiyan in surprise, but his face remained cool on the outside. Frieza smirked at the duo, and stared hard.  
  
"You do understand someone must be punished . . ."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Vegeta grimaced, and tensed as he awaited the punishment that he usually got, which was usually a severe beating to not only his physical self, but also his pride.  
  
In quicker than a flash, the lizard like creature disappeared and re- appeared behind Gohan, giving him an elbow in the spine, a punch, cracking several ribs, and a slash of his tail across his jaw  
  
Gohan choked on blood and tried to ignore the searing pain that was across his jaw, and the terrible pain that shot up his spine and ribs.  
  
"The boy has taken your punishment. You're lucky I'm in a good mood, monkey prince, or it would have been you. Now take the monkey brat to the regeneration tank, course you can leave him in pain if you want."  
  
Vegeta suppressed a growl, and gently lifted the boy off the floor, and began the long walk to the regeneration tanks. Poor boy, he came back for this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi dropped the plate she was holding, and for some reason felt a slight pain across the side of her jaw. She rubbed it slightly, and aruptly the pain went away. What happened? Had something happened to Gohan? She hoped to Kame that was right.  
  
She bent down to the floor and sighed, and began to carefully pick up the demolished plate, while holding back her tears.  
  
'Be safe my little one . . . '  
  
  
  
  
  
He stared at his image in the mirror of his room, and delicately traced the scar on the lower part of his jaw. The ugly monster was stronger than he thought, and he didn't know if he had the strength to beat him. Maybe he should have left while he could. No, he wasn't a coward, and there was no way that he was going to let more innocent people die.  
  
He grimaced and abruptly left the room in search of the Saiyan Prince, it was time for their afternoon spar.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Will Goku finally find Gohan in the next chapter? Will Gohan defeat Frieza? Find out in the next chapter of Loss!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I've done it! I've finally updated! Hopefully, you won't have to wait so long for the next. Thank you for taking the time to read, and please continue doing so.  
  
I will be updating Operation Revenge soon, no worries there.  
  
STORY ID:- 992584  
  
There a new story I've started called 'Encounter With The Past', please read!  
  
STORY ID:- 1205895  
  
Please Review!!!!! 


	10. Family Reunion

This is Chichigal and here finally, is the update of Loss! You probably wonder where the hell I've been! Well one I've been extremely busy, and two, I just didn't know what to write. But I suddenly hit an inspiration and I'm not saying anything.  
  
To tell the truth I really, while I enjoy writing my stories; I tend to enjoy other people's stories more.  
  
I'd like to thank all those who have taken the time to review my story. Please review!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku looked at the green planet surrounding him in awe, while Piccolo silently looked at the place with a longing. Krillin and Bulma looked at the place with a sceptical eye. They had finally landed on the home planet of their once enemy, and while Goku and Piccolo were amazed by the prospect, Bulma and Krillin weren't quite as amazed.  
  
"It's all green." Muttered Krillin, absently making a glance at Piccolo, then continued.  
  
"Should have guessed it would have been green."  
  
"What's wrong with green." Growled the very green Piccolo, narrowing his eyes at the bald man beside him.  
  
Krillin took a step a back from the angry namek, and rubbed the back of his head, nervously.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing!"  
  
"I think it's great!" Chirped Goku.  
  
Piccolo proudly smiled briefly, which quickly disappeared into a scowl at Goku's next comment.  
  
"Who cares what the planet looks like? I just can't believe were on another planet!"  
  
Krillin giggled almost inaudibly, but was easily heard by a certain Namek, who immediately turned to the short man who squealed and quickly hid behind his best friend, who was trying his best to push the bald man away from him.  
  
Bulma shook her head in annoyance at the childish behaviour of the males/asexual surrounding her. Then stomped her foot to the hard ground seeking the attention she had wanted. The three froze to look at the only female in the group.  
  
"Look, boys. I'm sorry that I've got to break up this warm fuzzy moment. But we've got to go and find Gohan, now!"  
  
Goku eyes immediately lost the humour at watching the light banter between his two companions, and an uncharacteristic seriousness covered his face.  
  
"Yes. You're right, let's get started."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan ducked as Vegeta took a lunge for him, and counterattacked with an upper cut to the Prince's chin. Vegeta flew to the back of the training room, but used the momentum to push himself off the ground towards the saiyan child, a fist held up to attack. Gohan immediately saw the attack coming, and lifted a hand to block the oncoming fist, but was startled by a knee into his stomach. He immediately sank to the ground onto his knees and gasped from the pain from the blow.  
  
"Are you okay, boy?" Asked Vegeta, a slightly worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes." Was Gohan's immediate response, and he quickly pushed himself off the ground and the sparring fight continued, but not for long. Siren's went off loudly echoing around the training room, and a computerized voice immediately spoke, ordering the two sparring saiyans to report to the bridge.  
  
Both Gohan and Vegeta scowled in annoyance. But both also complied, and quietly walked to the bridge, where most likely the lizard monster was residing, awaiting their arrival.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frieza smiled cruelly at the two remaining saiyans, still in his allegiance. And walked in front of them casually, and took note of their fearless expression, sourly. He much preferred to see a creature shrivelling in fear at his presence.  
  
"I have need of you stupid monkeys to accompany me to take care of some pest control. It seems we have some unwelcome visitors from Earth."  
  
Gohan quickly fought back the gasp of surprise, and while tense he remained stoic on the outside.  
  
Frieza stood before them frozen in place, and grinned at them in anticipation.  
  
"Get all your things ready. Then we'll go."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku remained at Piccolo's side at midair, and a slight grin tugged at his lips as he watched as his bald friend struggled to keep up with a screaming Bulma in tow.  
  
"You ok back there!" Shouted the Earth saiyan, resisting a huge grin from appearing on his face, when his best friend shot him a sour look.  
  
"Oh just fine!" Growled Krillin back, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"Good." Replied Goku, a grin finally breaking out on his features.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened as he felt the dark ki that obviously he believed belonged to that Frieza began to get closer to their position. Piccolo immediately halted, bringing everyone else to a stand by, then brought a serious expression to his face, while fear was hidden beneath it.  
  
"Goku I believe we have a problem.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his own eyes, there he was. The one man he had been dreaming of seeing since this whole ordeal started was standing in front of him on the harsh green lands of Namek, with a bunch of his friends he remembered meeting that time so long ago during the party that had turned into a kidnapping.  
  
Joy welled up within him, at the thought that his father hadn't given up on saving him, as proof of it stood before him.  
  
He quickly held back his tears of joy as the memory of Vegeta's plan came back to him, and proceeded in following in midair behind Frieza and his men. Quickly the distance between himself had his father diminished and with a quick downwards plummet the group had landed in front of the earthlings.  
  
"So you are the fools who dare to go against me. Raditz warned me that you might follow."  
  
"Where's my son?" Growled Goku at the girl like lizard before him.  
  
Frieza grinned, despite the lack of respect from Goku, who he felt had been rightly named and smiled at the obvious fear in his companions.  
  
"You mean the pathetic cry baby child of yours." Muttered the evil creature, then continued eerily.  
  
"Well I do say this calls for a family reunion. Doesn't it Gohan?"  
  
Sighing inaudibly, Gohan dragged his tense legs from his previous position behind Frieza; he stood proudly in plain view and gave the coldest smile he could muster,  
  
"Hello father."  
  
"Go . . . Gohan?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He couldn't believe it! It was Gohan, but . . . he couldn't help but shiver at the sight of his only son, stood there in a Saiyan uniform, with nothing but a cold smile on his young face. He quickly noted that he had indeed grown since he last saw him, and that a scar proceeded down his jaw on his once flawless face.  
  
What had happened to the young boy he loved, who had the warmest smile, a caring nature and a love for all those who he was close to. What had Frieza turned him into?  
  
"Been a long time, Dad" Continued the boy folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Gohan . . . I . . ." Goku stuttered, and was interrupted immediately from the lizard like creature.  
  
"Gohan!" Sang Frieza gleefully, and then continued just as gleefully.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you take care of this pest problem for me, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh I don't mind, in fact it would be my pleasure." Growled the young boy, quickly taking on a fighting stance.  
  
With a slight grin toward the other saiyan with flame shaped hair, who quickly smirked back, Gohan flew to the air, and headed towards Goku still form who was still in shock, then with a quick turn headed towards the gaping bald man.  
  
With a swift uppercut from Gohan, the bald man flew to the air, and with a speed that almost none could see; he flew up and sent a karate chop to his neck, sending Krillin to the land of nod. Then landed on the ground at the same time as the unconscious ground, sending a bemused smirk out to the rest of the Z gang who now looked horrified.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku looked at the still form of his best friend, and the shock that had once been present on his face turned to anger. This couldn't be his son, the son he was besotted to, who he had travelled on this journey to save. With a sad admission he realised he was too late to save his son. His son had died and this . . . monster had taken his place.  
  
Gohan had to stop the wince that had been brought on at his father's angry face. His father had never been angry with him, and seeing this foreign emotion on his father's face directed towards him, brought a cold sensation through his soul. But he had no choice, besides Krillin would be okay, he had only knocked the short guy out.  
  
"I suppose I could leave this menial task to you boy. Vegeta, you are to supervise him. I've got some dragonball's to find."  
  
And with that final order from the white monster, Dodaria and Zarbon took to the skies, leaving Gohan and Vegeta with the Z gang.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta took a step towards Gohan, while Goku and the others tensed for an attack from the older saiyan. But to their shock, he only proceeded in gently grasping Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"The ugly lizards gone. We better get on with making sure he doesn't succeed in getting the dragonball's."  
  
The cold façade immediately melted from Gohan's face and a warm smile came to his face.  
  
"Yes, you right we have to stop Frieza before it's too late. We better get back to the ship and take the dragon ball's he already has. Without all seven he can't get his wish."  
  
"What's going on?" Muttered Goku with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Happiness lighted Gohan's heart and he almost grinned at his father's confused face, and had to stop himself from jumping the guy and cry his heart out, and instead gave a warm smile.  
  
Goku froze at the warm smile the young boy sent his direction. It was the smile he remembered that belonged to his son. It was his son.  
  
"I'm sorry about Krillin, he'll be awake in half an hour, it's just that I had to make it believable."  
  
"What believable?" Asked Bulma, her fear finally diminished.  
  
"That we were on the monster's side." Growled Vegeta with growing agitation.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked his son, staring the boy right in the eyes.  
  
Gohan sobered up and the warm smile faded, leaving a serious look on his young face. He returned his father's look, and with small smirk he answered.  
  
"We're going to kill Frieza."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's the end of chapter 10  
  
Phew! Now bad for an hours work. Hope it's ok!  
  
Please check out the rest of my stories, I'm actually updating them all pretty soon.  
  
And please don't forget to review!  
  
From Chichigal 


End file.
